


This is Us Colliding

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [27]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Cheerleaders, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School, No Dialogue, One Shot, POV Female Character, Peer Pressure, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Smile, Stress Relief, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She never considered being with Miko until now.





	This is Us Colliding

Sierra never really had anyone like Miko before. She was so upbeat and full of life. Her smile brightened whatever room she entered; the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about the music she rocked to was both adorable and endearing. Sierra was so used to surrounding herself with girls who had preppy tastes, the cheerleaders, the drama queens, etc.

She never considered being with Miko until now.

Sierra thought that she couldn't let her guard down with anyone. But with Miko, it was easier than she had realized. Being a top cheerleader, she had to be the best at everything, in school and outside, so that her future could be secured. Those restrictions made her discouraged, uneasy, and almost buckling at the weight upon her shoulders.

She moved with delicate, practiced motions, a force of habit, and pure instinct. One touch from Miko's hands let her breathe for once, her whole form relaxing and constrained no more. Sierra almost cried in relief at the realization that she didn't need to be perfect. She didn't need to be, not as long as Miko was by her side.

Miko wrapped an arm around Sierra's shoulders at they sat down, her broad, sunny smile too catching for her to contain her own grin. Her jet-black hair illuminated in the sunlight above them, and the redhead smiled back. Sierra then couldn't help but tug Miko closer, staring in adoration.


End file.
